1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and an array thereof, for example, to a light emitting device package array that may improve color uniformity and/or a package alignment of a light-emitting device package array.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art light emitting device package may include a plurality of light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LED), a laser diode (LD), and/or a package body on which a light emitting device and electrodes may be mounted. A related-art light-emitting device package array may include a display device that displays letters or graphic images or a display lamp in which a plurality of light emitting device packages are arrayed. A related art second level packaging process may include a process of forming a light emitting device package array by arranging a plurality of electrically-connected light emitting device packages in a space. For example, in a second level packaging process, a plurality of light emitting device packages may be arrayed on a printed circuit board (PCB), and light emitting device packages may be soldered at desired locations through a reflow process.
If the related art light emitting device package array is formed with a light emitting device package in a module type and with the desired number of module type light emitting device packages in a desired shape, a variety of light emitting device package arrays may be formed rather than if the light emitting device package array is formed by integrally fixing the light emitting device packages. If the light emitting device packages are arrayed, the light emitting device packages may be arranged at non-uniform intervals, or the arrangement of the light emitting device packages may vary due to the thermal deformation during the second level packaging process. FIG. 1 illustrates an example where light emitting device packages are misaligned in a related art light emitting device package array. Misalignment of light emitting device packages may cause deterioration of display quality and process yield of a display device in which they are arrayed.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example where color uniformity of light emitting device packages is poor in a related art light emitting device package array. Among arrayed light emitting device packages, those that are low in color quality or have poor light intensity uniformity must be replaced before and after a second level packaging process may be performed.